This invention relates to devices used to strike a drum, a cymbal or other instrument to produce sound such as musical sound. The new drumstick may have one or more O-rings inserted in grooves in the butt end or it may have a rubber type material as a hand end material.
Drumsticks made of wood or other material that generally have an elongated constant diameter shaft with an instrument contact end having a generally oval end may be known in the art. The handle end or gripping portion of a drumstick may usually have a constant diameter; although, various contoured handles may also have been used. Rings may also have been placed on the surface or in grooves on drumsticks, but with no particular location designed.